Game Change: His Hunt
by momoXvolturi
Summary: He saw her, he hunted her. She was nothing but prey, food, sustenance. A means to live and nothing more nothing less. So when exactly did the game turn into a lustful obsession. A vigorious hunt and battle to keep what one stakes his. When exactly did Aro's game change. Aro/OC Dark Themes.
1. I Want Her

**Got bored and wanted to see if this story that's been in my head would be popular. **

* * *

_In the dark of the night evil will find her  
In the dark of the night just before dawn  
As the pieces fall into place  
I'll see her crawl into place  
In the dark of the night terror will strike her  
Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real  
In the dark of the night…  
In the dark of the night…..  
In the dark of the night…..  
She will be mine!_

* * *

I watched her.

I hungered for her.

How far does a game go before you realize that you're no longer playing? When you realize that the control you once had was no longer within your grip?

I always wondered how the spiral to insanity would feel. Now I do. But alas the game must go on. What started out as a game of predator on prey turned into a relentless hunt of fixation; a desperate quest to gain the upper hand that one played alone. But weeks after the game started the rules began to change.

A once bored act of entertainment to fill up the bland and mundane hours of the night quickly turned into something entirely more.

An obsession.

Though I would never admit such fact to myself since it would conclude that I have a twisted yet nevertheless attraction to a _human; o_ur food, our sustenance. The only purpose for them being put on this earth being for our entertainment and enjoyment, like a bountiful meal being set on the table for the occupants to enjoy at their leisure.

Yet here I stand every night for three weeks watching her, lusting her, desiring her, and hating her. For she was a large neon sign of my hypocrisy, never have I outwardly said that a vampire should never lust for a human of course they can but there's a fine line between wanting to simple fuck and eat a human and showing enough interest in them to have a painful urge to see them every night.

Hell would freeze over solid before I find myself fawning over a human like the Cullen boy. Speaking of which I must pay him a visit sometime and see if he has stayed true to our arrangement of the Isabella child becoming an immortal.

Suddenly the scent evaded my defenses, attacking my senses, and controlling my every will and thought, the spicy scent of vanilla and sage causing my mouth to water and my body to tighten and coil in want and desire.

The scent was all too familiar to me since I've craved the scent for three weeks since I first smelled it on a nightly stroll on an otherwise boring night. The scent coiling its treacherous hands around me guiding me to the source like a dog on a lease to a woman and as you should have guessed by now a human woman. Her simple aroma sending my beast into a frenzy for her body shockingly not her blood although that was equally appealing but her body is what we wanted.

At first I was going to fuck, drink, and dispose of her like the useless human she was supposed to be yet something made me pause in my action as I gazed at her. She was obviously a beauty but the way her pale green grey eyes gazed at the world with an innocence that no one living in this world that we live in should have. I decided why kill such an innocent beauty so soon. Why not prolong the experience to enhance the pleasure.

The game was only supposed to last for one week yet it ended up extending to three. The more I watched her the more I _had_ to watch her. The more I _needed_ to watch her. I was drinking in her life like a dying man in the desert. Yet I still believed I was in control of the game.

I had to know her I needed to know her. I had to learn every base of her life. Ever connection, every link I needed to know. I needed to know so that I could control it, exploit it. Now the game was no longer hunt and kill. The game has changed, it was now hunt, play, and capture. I didn't just want her once but I wanted her over and over again, all times of the day, whenever I want.

It's the least I should get for the upkeep and the ruler ship of my race. I deserve a reward do I not, and I want my reward to be _her. _I want her in my castle, in my bed. I wanted to be on top of her, within her, I don't want her to blink without having me in her eyesight. I want to be all she knows, desires, and crave. I don't want air, water, food, or family to keep her waking every morning but _me_. I want to be her reason to live.

Me being a king I'm not used to wanting things. I get what I want and no one ever denies me what I want at least if they want to live. I will kill anyone that steps in my way. I will destroy anything in my path to my goal. I care about no one. I will change the rules and bend fate to my will if it means having this woman. Oh yes, the game has changed. I want her. I need her. She will be mine.

I.

Want.

Gabrielle!

**Good? Bad? Should I continue?**


	2. I Watch Her

_**Hey all here's another update. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_Why you so obsessed with me? Boy, I wanna know.  
You're delusional, you're delusional.  
Boy you're losing your mind.  
It's confusing yo, you're confused you know.  
Why you wasting your time._

* * *

**SHE'S MINE!**

**.**

.

.

.

.

I watched my Gabrielle come home from the grocery store, several brown bags in her hands. My hands twitched to relieve the heavy load.

I shook my head, no. This was still a game, I can't break the rules. Well, no more than I've already have.

I already knew the time by memory.

_12:49pm every Tuesday my Gabrielle reaches her doorstep after walking down Crossway Street turning left on Chiavenna. 537 steps down turn right on corner house 456 Viterbo. She takes a short cut through a forest at last reaching her cabin at 12:49._

I watched her walk up to the door and reach into the pocket of her deliciously tight jeans. Her heart rate accelerated as she checked her other pocket. "Gosh darn it" I moaned lowly at hearing that sweet soft tone in her poor attempt to curse.

My eyes followed her every move as her small dainty hands set her bags down on the wooden chair on her porch. She looked around making sure there was no one watching, her poor human eye sight not even seeing me only a few meters away.

She reached above the door and grabbed a key and quickly unlocked the door. I wanted to follow. I wanted to move, to go straight through her front door and take her right there on the floor brutally. I wanted to rip her cotton v neck t shirt off along with her daring black lace bra that she brought on impulse and feast on her plump breast. I wanted to peel those sinfully tight jeans from her flesh and taste every piece of skin. Only when I had her withering on the floor and begging me to take her would I take her in the most vicious fashion. I would pound into her continuously changing positions every so often. Only when I pumped my thick hard organ into her tight glove like pussy would I begin to feel the satisfaction that I deserve. Then just before I reached my peek would I sink my abnormally longer fangs into her neck and suck the sweet elixir of her blood from her soft hot little body while pumping my seed within her.

I let out a sharp breath feeling my black slacks tighten and my desire build again. My hands shook and trembled. I began to gasp for air that I didn't need. My body tightened and begged me to fulfill my fantasy. I wanted her…so very badly. Every fiber in my body was against me.

"Mother" She called softly her voice sounding like a million heaven bells being rang.

"I'm in here baby" A gentle old woman's voice called lowly.

I growled low in my throat. Her mother, she would be a problem for me when I do decide to act on my desire.

"I'm back from the store mama" She spoke in such a kind and innocent voice that my hand twitched again to corrupt such innocence. It was too tempting, for something as dark and foreboding as myself corrupting something as pure as Gabrielle.

Yet the game must go on. It seemed like the game was the only thing that interested me in life anymore. The rest was just like going in the motions. But her, her life was always filled with a new wonder. Something so…..human.

I watched her through her window for a second more until I felt the sun rays shine down onto my marble flesh causing it to begin its first stages of glow. The sparkles becoming more and more pronounced as the sun rose fully into the sky.

And yet here I still stood attempting drink in as much as I could from my little beauty. The sun shined into the window that she now looked out of. The light seemed to only magnify her enchanting beauty. Her eyes shining more green then grey in the ray light.

Suddenly she looked straight ahead of her. Right. At. Me.

Time froze.

Could she see me?

Did she see me?

I only stared right back like a deer caught in the headlights. I don't believe she saw me. She couldn't have seen me, surly she couldn't. Again she shocked me as a soft smile appeared onto her face. She cocked her head slightly to the side as if analyzing something.

"What are you" She whispered in wonder her voice searching. My breath hitched and my eyes narrowed. That's when I realized that she wasn't seeing me only my eyes. Many always said that my red eyes glowed when something interested me.

With the disturbing thought in mind that she can see my eyes I dashed away and back to my castle in Volterra. And yes I mean my castle, there may be three Kings but there's a reason why my chair is slightly in front of everyone and my decision is always the final decision.

Briskly I entered the counter ignoring our newest receptionist completely since I knew that they usually never lasted that long.

Entering the throne room I took my seat at my throne per usual, my wife Sulplica diligently behind my throne like any supportive wife should.

"Has anything new occurred" I asked no one in particular. Instantly my every so loyal little one Jane stepped up bowing low to the floor.

"Permission to speak master"

"Granted my child please tell me of what you know"

"The Cullen's have yet to turn their human, I fear that they will not keep their end of the bargain" Jane expressed her fears to me her face scrunched up. Do you want me to take a team with me to dispose of them?"

"Wa-"

"Yes Aro I told you they were two much of a risk and now look where it's gotten us" Caius said in a dry irritating tone that seemed to grate on my nerves more than usual.

"Please Jane if we are going to do something about our dear Cullen's it will be us that deals out the judgment. Such a hefty job of dealing punishments should be done by the ones giving them. But don't worry child there will be plenty more chances for you to deal out punishments" I murmured patting her head fondly; her face seemed to light up. I turned to Caius. "And please brother no one likes to hear I told you so and an addition to that I will give the Cullen's one more month to follow through on their agreement"

I snapped my finger and almost immediately two guards appeared "Please go to Forks, Washington and inform our vegetarian friends of their new deadline. If it's not met then I will not be able to spare them from the consequences of their actions. Oh and bring Felix with you and Alec, they seem to listen better when one of my elite are there."

With that business carried out most of the guards cleared out of the throne room.

"Aro, I've come across something quite interesting" Marcus spoke in a low rustic tone of voice that I've grown used too.

I turned to him in my seat noticing Sulplica listening in as well since anytime Marcus spoke it was usually something worthwhile.

"Please share Marcus"

"I've noticed a strong connection between you and some unknown woman, do _you_ brother wish to share this"

I schooled my expression with years of expertise to one of a kind smile and curious eyes. "Brother you do realize that I do have a harem within the southern wing do you not" I spoke as if speaking to a child, the fact that my wife is standing mere feet from me making no difference. She was obedient as she was supposed to be.

Marcus shook his head a small smile adorning his face. "No Aro do not jest you know I do not speak of your room of whores. I speak of this woman named Gabrielle."

I sucked in a sharp breath but low enough that no one would hear. How dare he? I stood up very slowly my hands hanging at my side my face cool and collective not giving away my possessive urge to rip my _brother's _tongue out for utter _her_ name.

"Dear…" Sulplica spoke taking a step towards me before stopping herself knowing that I did not approve of her approaching me unless given permission.

I ignored her.

"You will _not _utter that name again. Do you understand Marcus? The name you utter has no connection to you what-so-ever, so she should not concern you" I spoke with a small shrug yet warning in my tone. "She is mines, my little game to play as long as I wish. She is my hunt, and MY Gabrielle." I paused taking a calming breath.

"So that's what's been occupying your time" Caius sneered. "A human, my Gods what is it with you Cullen's and these humans honestly I cannot see the worth"

"That's obviously because you don't get out much. _Regardless _of how any of you feel I do as I please and neither of you should have any comments on what that is." I said in a final tone but of course Caius always has to test his boundaries.

"You should kill her now before she becomes more of a distraction then she already is. Seriously Aro we are talking about a worthless hum-"

"THIS DISCUSSION IS OVER!" I uncharacteristically roared in rage causing every guard still in the room to flinch and Marcus and Caius to jump.

I turned to Sulplica with glowing eyes as the kind smile slipped back onto my face thought my eyes still seemed crazed. "It seems I will require you today, return to your quarters and wait for me"

She bowed without a word and glided to her room to await my presence. When the double doors closed I turned back to Caius with narrowed eyes the smile never slipping from my face. "You overstep your authority one too many times Caius be careful"

He sighed. "I do not wish to see you like the Cullen boy ,Aro, it is most distasteful"

"Never that my brother, this is still my game to play and I play to win"

**There it is please excuse any grammatical errors and review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Denial of a Lost Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight Characters only the OC that I have created. All that stuff belongs to Stephanie Myers and she can have it because Edward sucked major ass. **

**I'm anxious.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I felt anxious; on edge, very human-like. I half-heartedly listened to the many trials that went about in my castle. So many vampires pleading for their lives, some were spared but most were executed. Watching as a vampire being torn apart, hearing the odd sound of metal tearing. Something that had once entertained me, now only a mild amusement. I sighed leaning my face against my hand gazing out the open window much like Marcus. I watched as the sun shone into the throne room illuminating some of t guards.

This annoyed me more than usual.

The sun.

The only reason why I couldn't see my precious entertainment. Exposure of our kind to humans being the highest offense against the Volturi. Yet I found myself wanting to break this law. For what? A human. I felt disgusted with myself, something that' never happened since I loved myself more than anything. My irritation spiked. "Would you please step from the light of the sun please your glowing it terribly disconcerting" I snapped at the guards. They flinched immediately stepping into a shadowed corner.

No one wanted my wrath. Though it was rare, it was rather destructive. I found myself becoming more and angrier. I've never been an angry person. I find it to be a useless emotion. Why get angry when I can simple handle the problem with a flick of my wrist. Whether it be an order or the deed being done by my own hand.

I felt eyes on me. It has been like this for over two weeks. Two weeks three days seven hours twenty minutes sixty-seven seconds to be exact. My body was….dare I say restless. It's never been that way I'm afraid. I've always been cool and collective. Never has my emotions ever ruled me so easily. It was very odd. And over a human no less. She was lesser than me, lucky of my interest. Maybe I should do away with her sooner rather than later before it gets worse. I dismissed the though immediately. No, I've never been one to be sloppy with my engagements. I've always been slow and calculated.

"Is there something wrong my husband" Sulplica asked her voice ringing gently through the room. My ever loyal wife, not by human law married but by my law. My word is law therefore she is my wife, for as long as I need her to be. I turned my head towards her slightly.

"Why do you ask such a question" I challenged.

Sulplica, though for the first week a decent distraction from my little game, but the feeling always creeps up. The feeling of emptiness, emptiness she can never fill. I wanted to see my human. I wanted to see her now but that damned sun.

"I'm waiting" I announced in a light tone.

She remained quiet, irritating me further by her lack of speech in regards to my question.

I waved a hand dismissively. "You may leave Sulplica there is no need for you here"

She began to walk away but stopped. "Do you need me elsewhere or at all today husband?"

I knew what she meant immediately. Do I need her nude in her bed awaiting my arrival is what she asks.

I smiled cruelly. I am a cruel man. The rumors of my sadistic ways are true. Though Caius is thought to be the bloodthirsty one, all who knows the truth know it is I. I'm just able to hide it better than my brother Caius is. Sulplica was in love with me. It was simple as that. Though I held no higher feelings for her than a mild affection she was madly in love with me. Willing to do any and everything for me. She was my slave. She was my possession to do with what I want. I like having possessions, little things I can do anything with when I please. Hmm maybe that is what I will make darling Gabrielle. Another possession to be kept.

"No Sulplica, I do not require you this night" I said absently mindedly already planning on visiting my darling human.

I could practically feel her disappointment from her. But I reiterate I am a crude man who selfish desires is above all else. Still I don't like to see my Sulplica upset. Rising from my throne I made my way over to her. My steps confident and arrogant. I watched as her chest rose and fell quicker the closer I came to her. Her eyes darkened in lust. Snaking my arm around her narrow waist I pulled her in connecting my lips with hers in a searing kiss. She moaned wantonly. Her eyes glided shut while mines stayed opened watching her reaction. My tongue slid into her mouth dominating the kiss completely. The guards subtly looked away. Marcus shook his head sadly knowing full well how much I was playing Sulplica like puppet and a puppet master. Caius smirked.

I bit at her lower lip gliding my hand up the side of her cupping her breast. She gasped her body melting. My eyes watched maliciously as I worked her to my heart's desire. Her arousal clear in the air, I grinded into her slightly. Only when she tried to cling to me did I remove myself from her with amazing speed even for a vampire. She fell to the floor without my body holding her upright. I watched with analyzing eyes as she touched her lips in amazement before standing and quickly gliding off.

"You really shouldn't manipulate the poor woman like that Aro" Marcus scolded.

"I don't like to see my Sulplica upset, but I find myself not wanting her company" I sighed gazing off into the distance.

"Please Aro this is dragging on to long" Caius sighed rolling his eyes. "Find this human you obsess over bring her here and fuck her to your heart's content"

I clearly remember telling Caius that he was not to speak of my human again. I sighed deciding to for now rein in my rising hostility. Yet I knew that sometime in the near future I will have to give Caius a lesson on minding his _own _affairs.

"Thank you for your permission Caius that's all I needed" I said in a sickly sweet tone a grin falling into place revealing my abnormally longer fangs my eyes glowing.

"I'm only looking out for you Aro. You are distracted and it shows. At least if she's here you can have her at your disposal"

I remained silent.

"Honestly Aro, she can't be of that much importance. Humans are like coach roaches, you kill one and there are plenty more out there to pick off" Amusement was clear in his tones as her turned his red eyes to me.

Silence

"Aro" He spoke.

Silence.

"Aro" He called aggravation clear in his tone.

I held up four fingers out towards his. My eyes facing forward "Four times you have mentioned my human, four too many in my opinion. You are pressing your luck Caius"

He scoffed standing up from his throne and leaving the room. I felt sorry for his new human pet. I might have just killed her. Caius is known to have a terrible temper that he unleashes on his human pets that he gets now and again.

"Caius is only trying to assist you Aro in his own way. You should know this by now. You turned him yourself. You are almost like a father figure to him, to see you in such distress worries him." Marcus spoke in a soft whisper standing from his throne as well as most of the guard had vacated the room.

I thought of this. Yes I had turned Caius 200 years after I myself was turned. I saw great potential in him. I taught him everything he knows and treated him as my own. When I spoke of my desires to overthrow the Romanians he was by my side. I was never one to show remorse but Caius was one of the few people who were as close to my heart as one could get. I suppose I have been rather hard on him lately. That or I spoil him too much. I have given Caius everything he desires, him being my venom son.

"You may be right Marcus but still he has to learn when to hold his tongue" I spoke my brows frowning as I watched the sun begin to set.

"Hmm you know he will kill his human pet tonight. You do not scold him very often, he takes it hard" Marcus reminded me as if I didn't know Caius like the back of my own hand.

"I know I will get him a new one" The sun finally set and I found myself getting up almost instinctively. "I'm leaving" I announced.

Marcus watched me with unreadable eyes. "How far in the dark tunnel does a man have to walk before he realizes he is lost?"

I turned on him with a sharpness I never knew myself capable of. "What" I hissed.

He shrugged. "Only a saying Aro"

"And what does this saying mean"

"It describes you"

"In what way may I ask Marcus since you know all the answers?"

"You will soon know what I speak of"

"It is only a game" I snapped crossly.

"How long does the game last Aro"

My eyes bleed read my fangs elongated till they protruded over my lips. "Until I say it is over" I snarled before disappearing out of the doors and into the semi night, hearing Marcus's last words in the air.

"It's never going to end brother"

**Hope you liked this chapter please review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This is not copy right and I do not receive profits for my writing.**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for violence and sexual content. This chapter contains graphic violence, adult language, graphic violence, and other mature content. This story is not intended for anyone under 17.**

**I am merciless **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I believe I've never moved so fast. I watched as trees, roads, signs, and people blur by. So many things that are unimportant to me, so many non-factor entities that exist in this world. Very few things hold my attention. Marcus my 'brother' believes that what makes me so 'malevolent' I believe is the word he uses.

I am easily bored, but when I grow bored I usually do something to entertain the moment. That entertainment coming in many forms more than often torture.

What can I say, I love to play. This world is my game board and I love to move the pieces as I see fit.

Marcus believes me to be the devil in sheep's skin while Caius claims me to be to calm, a true contradiction that they have in opinions. Caius says that I lack the animal instincts that makes up our species. Marcus though he calls me the devil agrees with this. Yet I wonder what would be my brother's reaction to me now. Aro the tranquil, Aro the serene racing at sunset, skin slightly shimmering for a _human woman_. My, my, my must the goddess' of fate be tittering behind their hands at this. But I was still in control….yes I was still in control. This was my game to start and it will be mines to end when I intended to. The only reason I am doing this is to make sure my little toy hasn't done anything stupid to ruin my fun. Wouldn't want her growing sick and dying like most humans do and end the game too soon? If she was to die it would be by my hands and mines only. I continued to repeat this to myself until the delectable scent drifted into my senses.

It drifted so smoothly and gracefully that it could only be rivaled by a cool breeze on a hot summer day. I stopped suddenly as I inhaled deeply. I refused to admit aloud but I was similar to that of a drowning man taking his first gasp of air. My nose flared, I know that my eyes are glowing profoundly. I knew that my pupils were becoming smaller and smaller allowing the red to dominate and take over my eyes. Something most would notice when first laying eyes upon me was I'm not like regular vampires. I am different, unique if I may say so myself. But that is a tale for another time.

My head lazily rolled to the side. My fangs ached and unconsciously elongated causing my lip to pull back slightly. The aroma sent chills down my spine of anticipation. I moaned low and slow taking in a few more inhales of air. I abruptly stopped eyes snapping open that I didn't realize had closed. Her scent was tainted. Her scent was….polluted; contaminated, soiled, spoiled, infetto fallo….WHO HAS TOUCHED MY GABRIELLE!

My mind raced a million miles per second. I raised my hand to see it shaking and trembling. I felt something….something rise within me. It started in my legs. I looked down to see them moving, faster than anything I've ever seen in my life. It rose. It began to rise. Whatever this feeling was it kept coming, stronger than before. It burned through my stomach searing my chest in its violent flames. For a second I thought I was on fire. Yet still I am, running, growing ever closer. The tainted scent of my Gabrielle taunting my every gasp. Finally the fire, this foreign emotion rose beyond my neck, I felt it in my head, scrambling my every thought. Only when a sharp hiss snapped from between my clenched teeth did I recognize this emotion as rage.

Nonetheless that is impossible. I'm never angry. I never grow upset only mildly disappointed. Yet rage is what I felt. It took over me, consumed me completely. I barely recognized myself as I crouched down low. At last I found the source of the scent tainting my humans scent. The scent was heavy and disgusting, practically drowned in cologne and testosterone. I stood slowly stalking closely behind the couple exiting the car in front of my humans dwelling. The shadows wrapping around me like a finely tailored jacket.

I attempted to calm myself, trying to ease the glowing of my fierce glare. My eyes stalked every move that was made. My ears perked to every word said.

"_Thank you for the ride but really you didn't have to take me home I could have walked" _My angels' sweet voice soothed the growing beast within me slightly.

"_How could I allow a beautiful lady such as yourself to walk at this time of day" _The male's voice held an American accent. My eyes narrowed as I watched his hand settle upon the lower back of MY HUMAN.

I took a few steps toward them preparing to remove myself from the shelter of the shadows and rip that boy apart. I sneered, a very unfamiliar expression for me. My mind and body were in a battle. The newly found beast within me was forcing me to move yet my mind and pride made me stay put. This was a minor setback to my game but not a deciding factor. I took the several steps back calming myself.

"_Oh no I walk all the time sir"_ she replied smiling, shyly moving away causing the males hand to drop. I watched with a growing smirk as she looked around her surroundings uneasily.

That a girl.

Unaware of his upcoming demise the male continued to dig his grave…literally… as the humans like to say.

"_Still we American's like to show gentlemanly kindness especially to a lady as beautiful as yourself" the_ male continued to charm if that's what you could call it.

I sighed in irritation at this relapse in my plan. The more time I wasted waiting on this ingrate to leave the less time I get to play with my human. The burning started up again and the male reached out grasping my humans hand again. His fate was sealed. I cared not for the continuation of the conversation. Now I'm only waiting, like a caged animal waiting for its opportunity to strike. I sunk back into the shadows, leaning back against a tree closing my eyes and biding my time.

"_Um again thank you so much you flatter me. But my mother really needs me so I must go. Please have a safe drive sir and welcome to Italy I hope you enjoy your vacation yes" _She said softly.

"_Well why you don't give me a tour. Show me all the sights here. I've only been here for a couple of days. Why don't you show me all the sights that's worthwhile" _He said in a husky voice his scent of arousal sickening me and only serving to test my resolve.

"_Oh well I mostly stay here to take care of my mother so I don't really think—" _

"_Then we can discover some worthwhile sights together then, come on now please say yes" _He continued.

"_Uh okay sure I guess"_

I could practically hear the joy in the fool's voice. "_Perfect I'll pick you up tomorrow let's say 2 is that okay"_

I heard her soft sigh. "_That's fine"_

"_Great see you then"_

I waited until I heard my human go into the house and to her _mother. _My eyes snapped open when I heard the males' car roar to life and drive down the dirt road. A cruel smirk appeared upon my face. The venom running through my veins boiled to life within. Like the predator I was turned to be, I stalked my prey.

I waited for my opportunity. I waited for my prey's car to drive through the darkest part of the forest. Quickly I flashed in front of his car, the cars screeched as he tried to halt. I smirked at the satisfying crunch of metal as it made contact with my nearly indestructible body. Snarling I slammed my fist down onto the hood of the car. I watched as the momentum of the car trying to stop causing it to flip, landing upside down.

With my new found rage I growled flashing over to the driver's door of the car. Bending the metal of the door back I ripped the foolish male out smelling the scent of blood leaking from his head wound.

Brutally I slammed him against the wreck of a car. My usual slow smile slid across my features as I heard a satisfying crack of I'm a broken shoulder.

My hand shot out grabbing his jaw within my hand. I angled his face so that I could meet his eyes. My eyes sparkled as I noticed the fear and pain within his eyes.

Good

"Did you think she was not taken" I said in a low dangerous voice attempting to put a rein on my growing rage. I looked at this human the images of him touching what is mines flashing through my mind. My hand tightened causing him to let out a shriek of pain. "Did you think that you could just touch and lust over my possession" I hissed my eyes glowing fiercely.

"Wh-"He chocked blood dripping from his mouth onto the ground sinking into the earth. Slowly I released his jaw grabbing a fist full of his hair jerking his head to the side.

"What was that" I inquired.

"Wh-at a-a-are yo-you talk-ing a-a-about"

My hand was swift and ruthless across his jaw breaking it completely causing it to slack against his chest. His high pitch scream only fed the beasts hunger for the injustice against it.

"GABRILLE!" I roared savagely. "IS MINE!" My emotions were so out of control that I didn't know that I pulled the males arm from his body until the blood shot out. It sprayed out furiously drenching my clothes in its sticky thick content. His screams were long and continuous. My eyes widened as my mind began to remind me that he was not a vampire. That he would not be able to reattach his arm. Ask me if I care.

His plea's and cries were a wave of gibberish and spitted blood. "You touched her" I snarled landing a swift punch to the ribs hearing the nasty break and shatter of them. "You lust for her" I bellowed grabbing his head and ripping it from his body silencing his screams and cries. "SHE IS MINE!" I thundered down at the lifeless corpse. The sound echoed off of every corner and surface. The forest was suddenly quiet. My heavy pants all that could be heard.

I looked down at my blood drenched clothes. The red haze began to fade causing everything to become clear. A severed arm lay next to a mutilated body. The car he drove previously drove a wreck of metal and broken glass. I sighed irritably. This was most inconvenient. My hand reached up as I rubbed my forehead smearing blood across the pale skin. I found it slightly amusing as I glanced around at the amount of blood yet I felt no hunger for it. This male had broken Aro's Law his sentence being death therefore I felt no guilt. I only felt exasperation at my lack of control and reasoning. There were many ways I could have handled this, a more clean way that offered less work for me.

This human female might become a problem. But the problem was easily solved; I only needed a bit of assistants. I immediately dismissed the help of my guards. They need not see the situation I've gotten myself into and over a _human_.

Removing my phone from my pocket I pressed the number one key on my phone. Immediately it began to ring calling the one person I knew wouldn't give me too much of a hard time.

"_Never thought you would actually use the phone the guards purchased for you. Are you finally coming into the twentieth century Aro?" _A sarcastic drawl was heard as an answer.

Instead of addressing his much too disrespectful tone I went straight to the point. "Meet me in Italy in the forest off of Bettina Street"

Second after I spoke my only response was a dial tone.

Pacing back and forth occasionally looking down at the corpse in disgust while I became lost in my own thoughts. Never in all my many years of existing have I lost control. I look _down_ upon those who act without thought. I chuckle at the savage beast of our kind who thinks with their instincts instead of with their heads. As a King and the ruler of our race I've had to restrain the more beastly instincts of being the ultimate predator. I couldn't allow myself to lose control and act on my emotions. Though the occasional temper tantrum can be useful to get a point across it cannot be a constant method.

I suppose I will have to develop more control when it comes to this human. I only knew one way to gain more control over my life. It was to manipulate all around it to fit the changes within myself. With that I decided to regain control by manipulating first my human. Believe it or not but I needed reassurance that my human was indeed still _my_ human. Though she will be punished on a later day for her indiscretions with _that _human male, which is for a later time. Finally deciding on a line of action I was bought back to the present.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" I heard the same sarcastic drawl out. Turning I noticed Caius leaning against the tree gazing over the scene.

"Please cut the melodramatic theatrics Caius my boy I've caught you in more…compromising situations" I snapped in mild agitation.

"Care to explain what's happened here" He asked in a softer tone gazing away from me refusing to me my eyes. Only then did I notice that my eyes probably still were completely red. It was most disconcerting to most. Taking several calming breaths I felt the soothing coolness wash over my body. The involuntary shaking of my body I never knew started calm. I felt my control slipping back into place. The high emotions seemed to fall back into the deep recesses of myself. My eyes opened slightly mocking smile back into place.

"Only a minor setback of events my dear boy nothing to worry about" I said lowly in a reassuring manner as if talking to a child.

Caius glanced up at me his arms firmly crossed across his chest. "You have blood all over you. You usually such an obsessive neat freak."

Again mild annoyance crossed my face. "We all have our days"

"Not you, father" He snapped his brows furrowed. "If this human is doing this to you, making you act this way I will—"

"You will what" I said in a low tone a dangerous undercurrent that he obviously missed.

His eyes met mine. "I will dispose of her myself"

I chest began to heave irregularly. That red haze slowly began to fall back over my vision. I had to shake my head several times having no desire to dismember my child.

"Caius" I said enunciating his name trying to display my displeasure with words. "Take care what you say. I wish not to hurt you but you are testing my patience for you greatly. I have told you to keep my human from your thoughts she is none of your concern.—"

"But father look at you now, you've never acted this way. You're covered in blood. There's a mutilated human and a wrecked car and you shone me for voicing my concern." Caius argued taking several heated steps towards me. I was not worried that he would attack me only concerned for his safety if he continued talking about my human.

"I am a predator just like yourself. Though I have more control then most I am not exempt from having an occasion temper." I hissed already bored with the conversation. "Now are you going to assist me or continue to question my decisions and motives? It will not end well if you continue my child"

"Yes master Aro" He said in a testy tone bowing mockingly.

"So disrespectful" I sighed out.

"Father, return to the castle I will handle everything here" Caius huffed out removing his midnight suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

I scoffed. "I am not a child Caius. I do not run away from a mess that I've made"

Removing my suit jacket and shirt as well leaving my torso bare I flashed to town. Discovering a hardware store I simply broke the glass and grabbed what I needed.

"Caius please take the car and dump it. There is a nearby river that is fairly shallow a quarter of a mile from here."

Grunting he picked up the car disappearing into the darkness of the forest. Sighing quietly in irritation I made work with burying the very dead human male who thought it was smart to covet another man's property.

My mind began to wonder after the body was completely buried. I took a slow steady breath attempting to calm the still raging beast within. Caius my boy may be right. This human is affecting me in a most unbecoming way. I looked down at my bloodied hands and chest. Strolling over to a near- by lake I washed the blood from my hands and chest. I had to regain control. I closed my eyes only kneeling by the lake composing myself.

After a small while a slow smirk appeared upon my face. My little human Gabrielle is a very naughty girl indeed. She will pay for her transgression this night soon enough. She may not know that she is mines yet but she will know soon enough, I would see to it personally.

"Aro" I heard Caius call questioningly.

Slowly I rose finally feeling a calm air come about me. "Did you do as I asked" I said in a casual tone turning slightly.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't now would I" He bit back more than a little irritated. I was in front of him in a flash faster than even _he _expected of me. His surprise was momentarily shown.

My eyes narrowed as I cocked my head. I gently reached my hand up watching him flinch slightly. I lifted a strand of his sliver blond hair tugging it in warning. "Caius I have given you one too many warnings the next warning I give you will not be to your liking. Return to the castle and I shouldn't have to tell you of the need of discretion regarding this…_situation"_

His eyes hardened before a look of resignation took over. "No you do not. I will remind you thought of my passionate feelings of reproach for this situation"

"Noted, now go" I said gently watching him flash away. I knew it would be the smartest decision to return back to the castle. But the burning within the pit of my stomach increased. I _needed _to see my human. I've killed for her. I think I deserve a minor reward for my…dedication.

My usual slow smile appeared onto my face. Yes, a reward is only fair for the effort I had to put forth to dispose of this annoyance.

With this in mind I flashed to the small cabin like house within the middle of the forest area. The house soon came into view. Again I breathed in her scent like a dying man breathing his last gasps of air.

Something was wrong though. It wasn't enough. No, it wasn't enough. I wanted more I _needed _more. The scent wasn't enough. Not being one to deny myself anything I flashed to the front door. Smirking I reached above the door grasping a small silver key. Quickly unlocking the door I took a small amount of time observing the small dwelling place. It was….small, shockingly so. The small living room was furnished with a small brown couch and an equally brown loveseat. A pretty decent fireplace was in shockingly good shape. Several lamps, tables, and other decorations made up the room. Yet to a man that owned a castle with countless rooms with unlimited space it was small.

I continued to observe my human's home until the scent stopped me in my tracks. The scent was stronger and more potent. Never in all the months I've watched her have I entered her home. Her scent was everywhere, I was surrounded by it. It was filling me consuming me almost. I continued to flare my nose inhaling the scent. My feet began to move on their own accord following the scent as it became stronger. I passed a room inhaling the scent coming from it only to frown at the less then pleasing scent.

The scent smelled slightly similar to my human but it smelled….weak. It had a strong sickening undercurrent to it. I could only assume that her mother suffered from a disease that would claim her life soon. Her heart beat was slightly irregular and weak. And from the slightly dying odor to her scent her death was coming soon.

After slowly closing her door I continued down the hall following the spicy scent down the narrow hallway. I felt pleasure run through my body as I pushed open the wooden door to see my human in all her glory. The room was small like most of the rooms in this house. Yet in the middle of the room was a queen sized bed close to the window. The moonlight bathed over her creamy flesh. She had kicked the covers from her revealing her nightwear. I swallowed venom several times at the sight of her. Never did I think my innocent little human would wear something so…..revealing. She wore a pair of tiny pink cotton pajama shorts and a pink cotton spaghetti strap. The shorts revealed her slightly pale yet slightly pinkish flesh. Her arm was thrown over her forehead and plump pink lips were parted.

Venom dripped down the side of my mouth. Again my feet began to move on their own until I stood over her. I watched lustfully as the moonlight played across her pale flesh. I wondered idly if her flesh was as delicious and soft as it looked. I suppose this will be my reward for all the hard work I did tonight.

I hesitated.

I frowned as my hands hovered just above her flesh. I got a feeling of foreboding. The feeling of "no turning back" came into mind. Hesitantly I ran the tips of my fingers over her flesh. It felt soft and warm to the touch. I trailed my hands up her thighs trailing up her torso and over her deliciously plump mounds and perky nipples that pebbled up my soft touch. Still my hand traveled up until it circled around her elegant neck.

All at once my vision became tunneled. Her scent was too much. I did not make it a habit of denying myself things I wanted and I refused to start over a human. If I wanted her then I would have her, simple as that. And oh did I want her at this very moment. I lowered my body onto her bed rolling my eyes at the squeaky annoyance that came from it. I lowered my mouth near her neck wanting with a fierce passion to sink my teeth into her flesh.

Instead I only brushed my lips across the silky skin. Her moan was again low and breathy. My tongue peeked out taking a tentative taste of her sweet skin before running my tongue over her pulse point, back and forth. Her arms shifted on the bed reaching up. My hands immediately snapped out pushing her arms back down against the bed.

Continuing my trail down her neck I sucked at her pulse point feeling her body wiggle under mines. Smirking against her neck I continued my exploration trailing soft kisses down her skin. The sweetness of her skin almost as toxic as her scent.

Slowly my tongue circled her clothed breast. The rosy peek only pebbling more under my ministration, biting down on her nipple I reveled in her soft cry. Lifting her shirt I took her naked breast into my mouth groaning at the feel. Wanting to feel more than smell the arousal that began to thicken the air I dragged my hand down her body. Dipping my hand into her shorts and past her cotton panties I was shocked and delighted to feel that she was bare of hair. As soon as my fingers caressed her folds I began to get the reaction I craved. She cried out brokeningly. As punishment for her late reaction I bit down on her nipple with slightly more pressure pulling, rewarded with another moan.

"Uhhhh" She cried out as I popped one of her breast from my mouth. She arched her back pushing her breast closer. Never one to disappoint I took the other into my mouth sucking with more force running my now elongated fangs over her nipple.

"Oh don't stop please" She mewled out arching her back even more shocking me with her flexibility. Her moans became pants and hoarse cries when one of my fingers sunk into her head. I groaned as her walls immediately tightened around the digit squeezing it tightly. I've never had a woman who was so responsive when touched so intimately. She truly was an innocent my touch on her more private areas more than likely her first.

Slowly I pulled the finger groaning slowly as her walls tightened even more trying to keep my finger where it was. Popping her breast from my mouth I ran the fingers of my other hand over my naked stomach whiling pumping another digit into her hot pussy. Her hips thrust awkwardly as I quickened my speed feeling the wetness gather. I laid my head against her stomach smirking at her restless body that thrashed back and forth. I held up my pinky finger watching lazily as it sharpened and lengthened another abnormal trait I had that no only vampire did. Slowly I ran the sharp nail against her flesh splitting the skin. She gasped in pain before I long wanton moan fell from her plump lips. Hungrily I sucked on the cut moaning at the sweetest. It tasted of sweet cinnamon and nutmeg but what amazed me was the taste of vanilla and sage. The same as her scent causing my interest to spike. I remember little from my human days but those two flavors are vivid in my mind.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I sucked harder trying to gain every last drop of blood from the small cut. My arousal became more and more apparent and _painful. _Inserting a forth finger I pumped my now wet digits faster within her wanting to bring her to the edge. Licking the cut clean I slithered back up her body my fingers never missing a beat. My face hovered over hers as I watch entranced by the emotions that played over her face. I curved my finger hooking it within her feeling delighted at the louder cry. I was shocked suddenly when her eyes popped open gazing into my red ones.

My eyes widened slightly before they flared at the glaze of lust over her pale green grey eyes.

"Uhhh" She cried out as my fingers picked up to an abnormal speed. The erotic sound of her juices adding to the sexual atmosphere. "Wh-who are y-y-you" She panted out the bottom part of her body again trying to pump and meet my thrusts.

My smile was predatory. "I am your demise my darlin' "I said in a deceptively smooth voice.

I thrusted my middle finger into her deeply finally feeling the thin membrane of flesh. Again she arched off the bed with a loud cry. I was slightly worried she would awake the old woman in the other room. I would hate to have to kill again.

I felt her nearing the end. Her cries became hoarse and desperate. Her walls clenched around my fingers. Her head was thrown back as she began to enter the throes of passion. I ran the fingertips of my free hand down her cheek checking her thoughts for how close she was, a couple of thrust was all it would take. Finally when she was one thrust away from completion I pulled out. Her cry this time was of disappointment and desperation. "Don't stop, please, don't stop"

The lust that raged through my body transformed to controlled wrath. I brought my face so close to her that her scent again began to consume me becoming all I could smell. I was so close in fact that all she could see of me was my eyes. Eyes that burned into hers, the red beginning to dominate my whole eyes blocking out the white. Her fear added another delicious layer to her already potent scent.

"It's you" She gasped out her eyes began to dilate, and her heart matching the speed of a racing horse.

"I will not see you with another male yes" My usual smooth tone evident despite my famished state for both sex and blood.

"What" She squeaked her eyes widening more innocently her heart escalating another notch.

My free hand circled her beautiful throat. "I will not repeat myself, I do hate doing so. Do you understand my command non" I purred rolling the last word off my tongue.

"What are you" She whispered her voice trembling. A new wave of desire crashed into me. This is how I wanted her; fearful and yearning.

"You will follow this command" I said picking up a lock of her beautifully curled hair and breathing it in. "Or there will be dire consequences that will not be to your liking"

"What do you want from me" She said in a shockingly soft tone her eyes shining with naivety that I simple adored in my human.

I leaned in close my cold breath fanning over the outer shell of her ear. "Everything" I snarled before disappearing from her presence and into the night.

**So I'm ending it here. Love reviews and appreciate the feedback. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Thing's to Come

**Hey thanks for the reviews I appreciate all reviews and thanks for your support. I had one reviewer though who I couldn't respond back to because she or he is an anon so here's your response.**

**JoFrench22-** Thank you for your review but you have to put yourself in Gabrielle shoes. You wake up feeling some pleasure then you look up to a man that's obviously not human (red eyes and fangs), he bigger than you, and stronger than you. Add to that the fact that you live about 20 plus miles away from civilization and your only hope is your sick old mother if you scream whose gonna hear you. Who's going to come to your aid? Not many. I probably should have gone more into detail with that though. I'll try to bring that out more in this chapter so it won't cause any confusion. Again thanks for your review.

**With that on with the story**

**Important question here though: Do you want the next chapter to have a Gabrielle, Aro, or Sulplica Pov?**

**Warning: This story here on will start to contain mental abuse and psychological games.**

**There will be some foreign speaking and translations are at the end of the chapter.**

**I am ruthless  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I sped off to the castle feeling better than I've ever felt. Well beside the uncomfortable little human though was based in a very convenient location. She was exactly 36 miles away from any type of population so I could have all the fun I wanted. The game was back in my control. I felt empowered.

I have a feeling that my little humans silence would be a problem though. I knew that my brash actions this night would not go without consequences. I revealed myself to her; well I revealed the fact that I wasn't human that is. I could never allow her to escape; it would be treason to my own law.

Her silence though is what I was slightly concerned with. But I was more than confident that I could control that. I pride myself on being a man with an excellent skill of manipulation.

Onward I continued towards my castle. When I was just within a mile I finally noticed my state of disarray and shirtless. I couldn't allow the guard to see me so unkempt. I decided to circle around the castle and looked up the vast wall. If my calculations were right if I climbed straight up that should take me up to the hallway of my chamber.

My sharp keen eyes caught sight of the guards on duty who were on patrol of the castle. It was a continuous circle around the castle. We only allowed the most instinctual and trained vampires to do this. No, they didn't have gifts such as Alec and his sisters but they did have an ability of their own. Their senses were sharper than the more gifted guards. They could see, hear, smell, and move faster and better than the gifted guards. This in turn made them more valuable on the battle field and to guard the castle. This group was the true guards of Volturi, behind the scenes.

I would never have Jane, Alec, Rafael, or any other gifted guard do something such as this. Not because they were too _good_ for the task, but because they didn't have the skills or training for such a task. Jane for example was absolutely wrong for the job. Though she had a very convenient gift that takes down anyone within seconds she was…weak in many ways.

Her short range battle skills were low; close combat a weakness to her. In the most basic terms she couldn't fight. She was weak in hand to hand combat. Her senses were dulled because she relied mainly on her gift. She was good to have as a guard during trials and day to day matters. But on the battlefield she would more than likely be in the back. Her brother though a lot better in hand to hand combat still like his sister was mediocre for jobs just as patrol. The vampire world assumed that Jane and Alec were my best and only weapons but oh how they were wrong.

Over the years of being one of the Kings of the Volturi I began to muse on the possibility of there being a war or a rebellion. I discovered that in a way the Volturi were weak and predictable. This fact shot up my paranoia. So I decided to travel the world and instead of looking for vampires with gifts I decided to look for a different type of vampire. One not with gifts such as Jane, Alec, Edward, Alice, or even Jasper the God of War, but ones like Felix and Demetri.

I searched for other traits. For vampires like _me_; vampires whose turning period lasted longer and gave them something extra, vampires that were different. My turning period lasted 7 days and because of that I was different in many ways. My eyes glowed brighter giving them an eerie look, allowing me to see farther and clearer than others. I began to search for that. But I found more than that. I began to find unique vampires the milder ones being the patrol that guards the castle. Yet there were others within the Volturi folds. Vampires that not even the Elite guard has seen. I was rather proud of the sec of vampires.

Yet my dilemma was obvious. How was I to get around guards who I choose for the task of being the best at what they do? The answer was simple. I was better.

With that in mind I crouched low, I blended in with the shadows. I watched as one of the leaders of the patrol team, Armando who was Brazilian, sniffed the air his black eyes snapping the area I just occupied. I remained still where I was watching as Armando walked slightly in that direction. His second in command, Manuel who was also Brazilian, suddenly appeared beside him.

"É senhor algo errado" He asked in Portuguese looking towards the area Armando was staring at, his light red eyes gazing at the area. "Gostaria de me fazer check-out"

There was a while before his answered. When the air changed directions blowing towards me I moved slowly. I watched Armando's eyes cut over subtly. The side of his mouth twitched slightly and I knew that he knew that I was there.

"Não, continue your designated patrol" He said without a second of hesitation he disappeared. Armando chuckled slightly before continuing his own patrol.

I sighed I suppose my stealth skills needed a little work. Stepping up to the wall I allowed my nails to grow out slightly more. They curved into claws slightly before I stopped them from growing. I latched my hands onto the wall and my nails sunk into the stone like a hot knife to butter. Without further ado I shot up the wall reaching the window to the hall with seconds and swinging myself into the window. Again I had to stealth my way to my room. My agitation was starting to reach a new peak for several reasons.

One I've decided that skills that I thought were up to peak have again fallen short. This means I had to spend more time training and honing in my skills. In result it means that I will have less time to play with my human. And two, speaking of my human I have a very hard problem that wasn't dealt with when I went to visit her.

I felt my cock twitch and stiffen more at the thought of my human squiring under me. Her beautiful olive skin pinking in her arousal. I growled savagely trying to rein in my control, chanting to myself that I'm in control of this game.

I continued to chant that feeling a twinge of unexplained anger rise. I've never felt so out of control. This…_human…_was making me act like an adolescent school boy. I felt myself feel a small shred of resentment towards my Gabrielle. I had to regain the control I had when this game started.

But first I had to deal with the problem of my cock being hard as a rock. I smirked at the simple possibility. Stripping my clothes from my body I took a quick shower, cold of course hoping that maybe that would help.

But like I assumed it was still standing at attention. So I suppose I would actually have to call my little sex toy.

"Sulplica" I called softly know that she would hear me. As soon as the name left my mouth I smelt her scent of arousal right outside the door. "You can come in"

The door opened and close then she was before me. I knew she dressed for me. Sulplica knew that recently my new favorite color was pale green though she didn't know the reason. My human's eyes playing a role. Now Sulplica stood before me in a pale silk dress with only one shoulder strap. I noticed that she wore nothing under it so at least she was prepared. But when I looked into her eyes I frowned. Black glazed eyes stared back at me.

I frowned disapprovingly.

"Sulplica" I reprimanded shaking my head.

Her eyes widened in surprise before she rushed out the words I wanted to hear. "Oh no Master Aro I have them here, I-I didn't know that you wanted me to wear then so I brought them in the case and kept them in my hand" She rambled opening her hand to reveal a soft white case, opening the case to reveal pale green/grey contracts.

I cocked my head urging her put them in. Only seconds later I stared into green grey eyes. Just like my humans. I cared nothing of how Sulplica's hair looked or the fact that she now stood naked before me after removing her dress. I knew how her body looked I've had it many times before. I knew her body inside out. Yet the only thing I cared or stared out were her eyes. They lacked the spark of innocence and something that was simple Gabrielle within them. They didn't have the slight shine to it that Gabrielle had but nevertheless my lust was sparked.

The towel around my waste dropped. Never breaking the gaze to the pale green eyes I pointed down at my twitching cock. "Suck" I rasped. Instantly I felt lips around my cock sucking furiously I threw my head back a slow moan leaving my mouth. Though my eyes were shut all I could see was my humans face enraptured in pleasure that she wanted _me _to fulfill. This image caused me to roar out in release bucking my hips aggressively.

"Gabrielle" I groaned out caring little to whether Sulplica heard this or not. Yet from the way she was moaning and rubbing herself I'm assuming she didn't.

My hands gripped her hair harshly as I bucked my hips continuously riding out my release. Yet it still wasn't enough. I hissed in frustration as I felt myself harden again only seconds after my release.

"Hands and knees" I snarled out. Like always she did as she told and for the next couple of hours I satisfied the lust that my mischievous human aroused in me. Each time as I found my release I groaned, moaned, and snarled out the name that was the cause of this pent up lust within me.

Gabrielle.

**Translation-**

**É senhor algo errado-Is something wrong sir?**

**Gostaria de me fazer check-out-Would you like me to check it out?**

**Important question here though: Do you want the next chapter to have a Gabrielle, Aro, or Sulplica Pov?**

**Short I know but I just wanted to put out some information regarding the dynamic of the Volturi instead of hitting you all with it at once. **


	6. Wishes Don't always Come True

**First update of the New Year. I would like to thank everybody for reviewing, favorite, and following my story.**

* * *

_Driven by the strangle of vein showing no mercy I do it again,_

_Open up your eye, you keep on crying baby, I'll bleed you dry_

_Skies they blink at me, I see a storm bubbling up from the sea_

_You shimmy shook my bone leaving me stranded all in love on my own_

_Do you think of me? Where am I now? Baby where do I sleep?_

_Feel so good but I'm old, 3000 years of chasing's taking its toll_

**Gabrielle Pov**

I sat on the porch gazing at the stars within the sky. The majestic shine lighting the forest in a mystic glow. I always loved the dark, night time. I never knew why exactly. The day time was beautiful; the sunset was nice, the sunrise was ever better. But the night just held a mysterious radiance to it. Like it was hiding so many things that only one with a sharp eye could catch.

The constant steady ache pulsed between my legs. I winced at the still sore from the…touches. I frowned pulling up my legs and laying my chin on my knees. The main reason I came outside was to debate on what I should do. It has been about two days since that mysterious man or creature came. The first day after the incident I was in complete shock. I wouldn't eat or speak. I could only stare into space wondering if it was all real. But the red marks on my neck and the ache between my legs always reminded me that it was all too real.

My mother was worried. I didn't want to make her worry. She was already sick and I didn't want to make her conditions worse. I only plastered on a fake smile and fed her daily meals while reading the newspaper to her. But in all actuality I was afraid, terrified even.

It's been only me and my mom for a while. My father died years ago when I was only 5 years old. I had no brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents or friends. A couple of years my mother was caste out of her family for loving a man who was slightly different. Her sisters and mother are very superstitious people. When my mom introduced my dad and he accidently used his 'gift' in front of them they caste him out. Pregnant and in love mother followed my father and never looked back. My father had built this cottage for us. It wasn't big but it was enough. But after my dad died it was just me and my mom.

We lived far from people. My mom didn't like all the noise and drama that followed large populations of people. I actually liked it out here. It was quiet and serene. Until two days ago…

I shivered at the memory that was never too far from thought. I blushed at the things that man did to me. That's never been done to me before. I was confused after it happened. My body began to awaken in ways that puzzled me. I never had a boyfriend and I only ever kissed a boy once. But what _he _did to me was far more than I was used to.

It was wrong though. He shouldn't have done that. I didn't want what he did. He broke so many laws that I couldn't begin to list them.

Yet here I still sit actually _debating _on whether to call the police or not. It shouldn't have been a debate. But what would I tell them. Some man with red eyes and extremely pale cold skin climbed through my window and started….touching me. I closed my eyes tightly my stomach lurching. I would have to tell them what he did but I would have to tell them what I did. Tell them how I didn't fight him because I was too scared and I didn't want him to hurt me or my mother. She was too sick to defend herself from anything better yet some supernatural man. I could barely defend myself.

I gazed at the sky. I wish he hadn't of come. I hope he never came back. It was peaceful here and from the look of his eyes I knew he was nothing but trouble. I didn't hate him for what he did I just wanted him to leave me alone.

What if he comes back?

Again my brows frowned. I balled my fist….

If he came back I would tell him to leave me alone or I would have to call the police. With that thought in mind I stood to walk back into the house. I had to give my mother her pills for the day and read her a couple of chapters of her favorite book. So I stood dusting of my white khaki shorts and light blue spaghetti strap shirt.

I just turned around towards the door when a cold chill slide down my spine. All the forest noises seem to quiet. I recognized this as a predator being about. But not only did the forest quiet but the air changed. It seemed to thicken to the point where I could barely breathe. I involuntarily started to tremble. My hands grew sweaty. I was scared…but of what.

I turned around slowly to see the object of my nightmares standing before me with a smirk upon his face.

My eyes widened as I took him all in. His long raven hair was pulled back with a clip yet some also hung down over his shoulders. His eyes glowed that unnerving red. He wore a pair of black slacks with a black suit jacket and tie. The ever present smirk was upon his face as he towered a hulking 6'7. Even as I stood on the porch a couple of stares above him I as intimidated by his suffocating aura.

I swallowed thickly. I didn't even hear him approach.

"Why are you here" I asked softly as my hands trembled. I just wanted him to go away. I silently begged in my mind for him to go away. After what happened last time I wanted to be nowhere near him.

He cocked his head. "To see you"

It was said so simply but it sent my heart hammering in my chest. My body was practically enflamed. I exhaled a shaky breath. "Please leave"

Just leave, please, just leave.

I chanted this in my head. I gasped and stumbled back when he took a few steps towards me. He kept advancing towards me and felt slightly faint. My breaths came out in pants as he stepped up one step before stopping.

"Why" He inquired his voice so soft and gentle that I began to relax slightly. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought him to be. "Didn't you have fun that night?"

I whimpered slightly at the thought. "No, I didn't and it was wrong of you to do that sir"

A slow smile graces his face enhancing his already handsome looks. "But it felt so right, for me at least." A low chuckle followed this that caused another tremor to roll down my spine.

"Please leave" I murmured looking down at the ground. Again I didn't hear him move so when his hand lifted my chin I almost jumped from my skin.

He leaned into my face so close that I could feel his cool sweet breath fan against my face. "Or what" He muttered his red eyes connecting with mines.

Again I swallowed. I knew I was being cowardly but I've never dealt with this type of situation before. I barely even talked to people better yet men. "Or…" I trialed off my mind drawing a blank.

My eyes disconnected with his as I tried to think of a threat. Suddenly it hit me. All that bravado I had earlier about calling the police yet it was the last thing I thought of.

"Or I'll call the authorities" I rushed out looking at him in triumph. But I was caught short when I saw the look in his eyes. The smile was still upon his face but his smile scared me.

"Is that so?"

**Okay guys you got your Gabrielle Pov. I hope her Pov summed up her life. She's only lived with her mom for her whole life. Her father died when she was young, family shunned them, and she rarely leaves home. This will hopefully explain her naïve attitude when it comes to upcoming situations dealing with Aro. Yet she does have an advantage that hopefully you guys catch on to that she has.**


	7. Brave Heart

**I would like to thank all who reviewed, followed and favorite my story I really appreciate it. **

**Please excuse any grammatical errors I didn't look over it like I usually do it's late and I'm sleepy but I don't want you guys to have to wait any longer.**

**Warning: This story here on will start to contain mental cruelty and psychological abuse.**

**Aro is not nice in this chapter.**

* * *

_The feelings evolved,_

_I won't let it out,_

_I can't replace,_

_your screaming face_

_feeling the sickness inside_

Her scent if anything was more delectable now than ever. My eyes subtly trailed all over her creamy body. The small khaki shorts showing off her long shaped legs and hugging her hips. The tight blue spaghetti strap tank top showed off the top of creamy breast that were practically sweeping out of the shirt. Those beautiful pale green grey eyes staring into my eyes shining with her supposed victory. I listened as her heart slowed in a false sense of security that human authorities could quake fear within me.

This irritated me slightly. How could my sweet Gabrielle assume that I would fear a mere human? She saw my eyes, she saw my fangs, she's seen my speed, and yet out of all the otherworldly qualities I possess she thinks a mere threat could deter me. I was truly insulted…but I was also amused.

That is one of the things that's drew me to her, her naivety and innocence, the spark that lit her eyes. That false sense of security that only some still possess. She still had faith in this world and the justice and good that was barely noticeable. It was a breath of fresh air to me.

One part of me wanted to hold that innocence for my enjoyment for all eternity. Yet the darker and more dominant part of me wanted to destroy it. It wanted to crush that view into a million pieces and dance upon its remains. I wanted to break her, destroy all hope she's ever had of goodness in this world. I wanted to corrupt her. I wanted to turn her into the sick demented creatures that we all were. I wanted to breed distrust and contempt in that beautiful body. I wanted to fuel hatred and animosity.

I wanted to do so many contradictory things with her that my mind spun. I wanted her to remain innocent and pure yet I wanted her to be corrupt and immoral. But the one thing that both sides of me wanted was her broken. I didn't want to hear any more of these petty threats that human's make to one another.

So I began my trick of breaking down someone's confidence, I laughed. My laughter grew as I watched her once confident victorious expression fall. I grabbed her chin jerking her face towards mines and oh how her sweet heart beat shot through the roof. I saw genuine fear in her eyes and I loved it. I fed from it; it fueled my drive and recharged my already high body.

I inhaled deeply breathing in her sweet fresh scent. I could notice many things from a mere scent. For one I knew that she didn't take any drugs. Drugs usually gave off a very funky smell and the blood usually tasted no better. I could also tell that she didn't take any medicines or chemicals that most humans took to better their body. I inhaled her scent again; and she ate healthy foods and didn't drink.

These points more than likely why she had such a fresh scent.

"Look at me" I said gently watching her eyes shoot to the ground. I cocked my head trying to catch her eyes. My irritation spiked slightly as I was denied the sight of her beautiful eyes. "Look. At. Me" I growled lowly.

"No" She said quietly. My eyes widened slightly at her refusal. The corner of my mouth twitched slightly. It seems my little _Gabby _has some fire in her after all.

"No?' I questioned lightly gripping her chin tighter. "No? Do you not understand that I could snap your pretty little neck any minute" I whispered trailing my hand down to her neck. The smooth skin sending prickles of pleasure down my body.

"What are you" She breathed out looking into the deep red abyss of my eyes.

I smiled leaning down and running my tongue over her beautiful neck tasting a sample of what I wait months for. I growled when I felt her pull away from me pushing at my chest slightly though I didn't budge the action aggravated me immensely.

"Stop it" She snapped frowning.

Almost instantly I felt the animal within me take control. I was naturally a dominant male and I would not have _anyone_ command me. Not even my human. Slowly I began to stalk towards her circling her body and making her move farther and farther from the door. She stumbled down her front stairs and I leisurely advanced on her. "Who are you to command me?" I said in a low and dangerous tone. I inhaled deeply trying to rein in my building instants to put my female in her place. I pushed down the urge to slam her into one of these trees and claim her in the most vicious way possible. "You. Are. Mines…._darling" _

"No I'm not" She responded immediately her back coming up against a tree.

I ignored her meager words that meant nothing to me. I continued to approach her until there was no room left between us. "Now…" I said with fake calmness. "What do you think mere officers of human law can do to me?" I continued in a smooth tone slapping my hand against the tree behind her sending it flying 50 meters away causing her to stumble to the ground. I stood over her staring down at her with unwavering eyes. "Now what you will understand little dove is that I will not tolerate much more of this disobedience with you."

"You can't do this…I don't know what you a king over but you're not the king of me."

Kneeling down I enjoyed the smell of her thickening fear as she scrambled away from me. I wagged my finger tauntingly at her. "I beg to differ darling"

I watched as her eyes glazed over a bit. I was beginning to recognize this look as her being in deep thought. I allowed her to have this small moment of recollection.

She unexpectedly met my eyes. I was given another chance to admire those beautiful eyes of hers a feature I was becoming more and more obsessed with.

"You're not human…your something else. You say that you are the King of whatever you are but then you say that human officers cannot hurt you. You consider yourself separated from humans."

"oh contre my you are bright" I mocked. In reality I was impressed that she's made this observation. Most humans I took as toys didn't understand this fact. I always had to tediously explain what we are.

She ignored my mocking statement whether it was purposely or not was lost on me. "This means you _don't_ want humans to know of your existence. So if I tell the police about you then humans will know…." She was saying all of this as if it was just coming to mind. It was as if she was not talking with me but more in her mind. I did not like where this was going. Aro Volturi is not susceptible to blackmail. I had a feeling that she didn't realize what power she now held and I was instantaneous to crust it.

With speed quicker than her human eye my hand shot out grabbing her ankle dragging her to me. She let out a sharp screech but at this point I was beyond pissed. She was supposed to fear me not think of ways to go against me.

"Gabrielle what's going on, are you alright?" I heard an old voice croak from somewhere in the house. I watched as Gabrielle's eyes widened under me. I smirked sadistically.

"You will do as I say. You will follow my every order." I said softly in a sickly sweet tone.

"No" She breathe her face scrunching up.

I grasped her jaw tightly pulling her face closer to me. I tried to ignore the feeling of her supple body under me. I held my breath against the tantalizing scent of her blood and body. I ignored all of this and focused more on my anger. This anger that caused me to tighten my grip on her jaw causing her to whimper lowly. "If you don't…I will _kill_….every single person you have ever loved."

I was done playing with little Gabby it was time for me to strike my winning blow.

Her head dropped slightly her bangs hiding part of her face. "I don't have anyone…except my mum…"Her head suddenly shot up. "No! You can't she's already sick. Why are you doing this why can't you just leave?" She cried out the unshed tears in her eyes finally falling. I watched as the warm salty droplets fell from her eyes freely. I felt an unknown feeling deep within my chest but I ignored it as a trick of the mind.

"I will and you will obey me dear" I murmured moving closer to her and caressing her soft smooth cheek wanting so badly to run my tongue over the sweet flesh. "They always do" I whispered so lowly.

I watched as the green grey eyes glazed over slightly as she frowned deeply the expression looking…out of place on her soft gentle face. "No" She said looking up at me with fire in her eyes. "You can't do this; you can't threaten me and assume I'm going to do as you say. You will not touch my mother."

I grasped her neck tightly my patience completely running out. I have never been denied so many times in one, in a whole century now that I think about it. I tightened my gripping watching as she struggled for breath. I knew that my eyes glowed fiercely since they often did so when I grew extremely upset. Her gasp and pants of breath were barely noticeable through my haze of irritation.

"We'll see" I hissed before disappearing in the night.


	8. I can be Cruel

_How you turn my world_

_You precious thing._

_.._

_.._

_._

_Your eyes can be so cruel,_

_Just as I can be so cruel,_

_.._

_.._

_._

I was not a man to be crossed. More than that I was not a man to be crossed more than once, my vengeance would not be one I would wish upon anyone. I was not a man to anger or irritate for I shall make your life a living hell before I end it. Yet my human, Gabby, had done all of this and shockingly within a ten minute time frame. It's safe to say that I am beyond furious.

I have never felt this type of anger. I am a man used to control and always having it within my palm. On a daily basis _I _am the one that decides whether a person lives or die. I decide whether you walk out of the Volturi Castle, though most don't. I have the first decision and the last. No others word is as potent as mines. With the _snap_ of my finger I could have anyone in this pitiful world destroyed. With one word I could have anyone, anything that I desired. Yet…one impertinent human female denies me, as if I was a common _man_.

My eyes burned in my rage as I entered my castle. Guards vigorously moved from my path understanding that I was not the Aro that I usually am. My patience was beyond exceeded. I felt like a child, going through a temper tantrum. This only infuriated me more. I continued down the halls entering my wing where I didn't have to control my facial features.

Soon after the hard wood door making the clicking sound of my privacy the breaking began. I never knew that I could throw such a temper tantrum. It was embarrassing, it was degrading and beneath me. Nonetheless here I am destroying priceless possessions that made up my room.

I tore through scrolls that took me years to attain. Jewels and gold ornaments were broken and smashed within my palm.

Only minutes later I stood within the middle of my completely destroyed chamber. My breath hissed between my teeth, my eyes burned and practically bleed ruby red. I continuously clenched and unclenched my hands. I looked down to the floor at the broken glass looking at my disheveled appearance.

My mind was speeding through thoughts a million miles per second. I didn't know where to begin. The only thing that I was sure of was the unadulterated vehemence of my wrath. _Never_ has anyone talked to me with such disrespect and disregard for whom and what I am.

I attempted to calm myself taking in deep breaths. Brilliant schemes were not divulged out of a mind red with thoughtless anger. With difficulty I reined my emotions in line. I was nowhere close to being calm or tranquil but I was collective. Running my pale fingers through my disheveled hair I managed to pull it back within a clip, holding the long jet black stands back. Fixing my jet black Armani suit jacket I collectively left the room. Leaving my wing I immediately beckoned a vampire servant to me. Thankfully my room was soundproof so I had no worry of any of the guards or workers hearing my minor setback.

The vampire hurried and scurried to my side. The said vampire name was Jesse, though he had no power or special talent he was extremely useful. I discovered years ago that though a vampire had no battling skill they still held a use. Jesse though was loyal and knew how to keep his mouth closed on such matters as this.

"Send in a cleanup crew to my chambers immediately and oversee the work." I spoke briskly not feeling up to the usual nonsensical conversation.

Jesse again displayed his use by asking no question or giving away any emotion towards the situation. He merely bowed and left quickly to complete the task.

Turning on my heel I proceeded to head towards the public throne room. I truly felt sorry for any poor soul who entered the throne with any type of issue or crime against them. I was not in a merciful mood today.

* * *

True to my word anyone who entered the throne room was sentenced to death. No matter how meager the crime was if it was against our law they were sentenced to death. I could care less for the special gift they proposed to me nor their swearing of fealty to me. None of it mattered to me at the time. The only thing on my mind was how I was going to put my human in place. I wanted to make her suffer for what she's done to my control. I wanted to see that delicious fear in her eyes times ten. I wanted every short of happiness to turn to ash within her grasp unless it is given to her by me.

I heard in the distant part of my mind the sound of metallic metal being torn apart. The smell of burnt flesh invaded my senses yet the smell was a welcomed factor. It lifted my spirits slightly to gain back the control I was denied by my cheeky human. The sound of the female vampire's scream of agony as she was torn apart and burned brought back the glee within me. It cleared my mind just enough to allow me to devise how to deal with my very unorthodox situation.

Finally when the debris of the last vampire was cleaned and the majority of the guards exited the room Marcus spoke.

"It seems you are in a…merciless mood today." Marcus spoke in his usually drool voice but there was an undertone of smugness in his voice.

My eye twitched at my mistaken show of emotion. I saw from the side of my eyes the dark look that crossed Caius's features. I was angered with myself for showing weakness. The Volturi are nicknamed sharks for a reason. We prey on the weak and exploit our adversary's feebleness. When we sense weakness we go for the throat. My organization is not for the faint of heart. So when the founder of the most ruthless and cut throat coven shows weakness it is not to be taken lightly. This human was causing more trouble than I anticipated.

With practiced ease a small smile crept onto my face. "Now, now Marcus what is that lovely saying that humans love to use 'it can't shine on the same dog everyday'. I'm merely reminding the vampire world that the simple disregard for our laws."

"So passionate today" Marcus subtly mocked. I gave him a simple smile loaded with warning. I've done vicious things to my dear brother and I wasn't even upset with him. Imagine what I would do if he actually wronged me. This is what my intelligently silent brother Marcus read in my eyes. It's as I said before I was a very dangerous and conniving man when crossed.

"I am more passionate than you think" With that comment Marcus rose silently leaving the throne room to his own chambers.

I was not a cruel man, only a power hunger vampire who loved control and unwavering obedience.

Standing I announced to the guards that I will be seeing no one else for the day. Humming a jolly tune I leisurely walked towards my private study thinking of ways to make my human quiver and quake in fear and insecurity. I was so into thought that I barely noticed Caius ghosting beside me.

"You have that look in your eye; I haven't seen that look since the Cullen boy left with his human, calculative." Caius spoke as a small smirk played at the corner of his mouth. "Who is your victim this time?"

"Tsk tsk Caius you are such an inquisitive immortal." I decided to drift into safer territory before he got too curious. "I gave Heidi and Orlando a competition of sorts"

Caius arched a brow at this.

"It was a competition of who could bring you the most delectable human pet to play with."

"You say this as if I am a child always wanting new toys. I am fine with what I have." Caius spat. I sighed loudly. Caius was one with an easily bruised ego, but in his defense so was I.

"That is not what I said Caius, _I _want you to have a new human to enjoy yourself with. Plus I do miss the musical number of your tortured and pained pets."

"Such a cruel man and to think vampires on the outside world call me a monster." Caius chuckled lowly before drifting off to go about his own tasks before stopping and looking over his shoulder. "And don't think I know what you're doing, just don't hurt her to bad. I would like to see the human that has my father figure in such a foul mood."

I froze on the spot but before I could even respond Caius was gone. Growling low in my throat I continued back towards my study.

"Armando" I called quietly. He was within my room in seconds, one knee bent in a low bow, his sandy brown hair spilling over his shoulder.

"Yes Lord Aro" He said his accent heavy yet his voice was so mechanic. I loved it dearly.

Crouching down I handed him a piece of paper with my humans address written down on it. Standing up I ordered Armando to rise as well.

"A mile away from this address you will find disturbed soil and a decaying flesh smell. I know you will smell this because your senses are the _best_. Dig it up and follow the instructions on the paper."

Walking over to my desk I grabbed a crisp white card and scribbled a note down before stamping it with my signature. Returning to the patiently waiting Armando I handed him the card. "Put this on the package, I wish for it to be delivered to that address at exactly 6pm tomorrow."

"It shall be done" With that he was gone from the room. My head practically spun with the euphoria of envisioning my human's face. The terror and disgust all rolled into one. To think this was only phase one of my plots.

My sweet little human will submit to me in time. To think I actually thought that the game was interesting in the beginning. Now the games were _truly_ beginning. The century game of cat and mouse, a game that never lost its enlightening enjoyment. The joy of catching something that tried so hard to elude your grasp. To watch it struggle before giving in to the inevitable.

"Oh Gabrielle, my small mouse you know not the cruelties I am capable of."

_Gabrielle._


	9. Sweet Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This is not copy right and I do not receive profits for my writing.**

**A/N-Sorry I havn't updated lately I have finally finished the Spring Semester of college and I'm not taking any summer classes so I'm free for the summer. I honestly don't really like writing Gabrielle's POV I must rather prefer Aro's since I'm better at writing his POV's so I decided to just make this chapter a No specific POV. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter I know it's not all that long but hopefully I can have another chapter posted before next Friday.**

* * *

You poor sweet innocent thing

Dry your eyes and testify

You know you live to break me

Don't deny, sweet sacrifice

"Gosh darn it" Gabrielle swore innocently as the plate she was currently drying slipped from her trembling fingers to the floor. Gabrielle sighed bending over and leaning her forehead against the cool counter. She breathed in a deep breath attempting to calm her jittery nerves.

She felt extremely foolish for not phoning the police immediately after the incident with the peculiar man. He was dangerous, even in Gabrielle's innocence she could sense that from a mile away. She feared him, more than she has ever feared anything in her life. He caused her body to quake in dread, her heart pound in terror yet he caused something in her southern regions to heat in attraction.

She couldn't understand what she had done to deserve such harassing behavior from a man or _thing_ that she's never me in her life. Had she bumped into him while in the city? Had she done something to offend him? Gabrielle racked her mind searching for an answer. But she came up with no answer and more questions.

Her cheeks suddenly tinted pink as she remembered the first time she was alerted to his presence…in her bedroom. The things he did to her were…improper.

_And you liked it, _a small voice whispered into her mind.

Still Gabrielle couldn't understand why he would even want her like _that_. There were plenty of women who looked better than her; curvier than her, more seductive than her…yet this strange creature wanted her?

This baffled and confused Gabrielle greatly.

Sighing once again Gabrielle knew that she would have to call the police. The man had abused her both mentally and slightly physically, he molested her, and he threatened her mother's life. These things could not be overlooked and Gabrielle knew this. A light glass of tears began to form in her eyes.

Gabrielle hated confrontation. She hated having to do things that she knew would get others in trouble. It pained her to see someone else hurt, harmed or scolded. This was why she avoided public areas. She couldn't take all of the deceit and hatred, she neither understood nor cared for it. But the situation with the unknown man had gone on long enough.

Finally Gabrielle swallowed thickly. She was not ready to have to answer questions from the officers or filing reports. It would defiantly disturb her mother who was already in a tender condition.

"What am I to do" Gabrielle whispered in slight angst. She was displeased that she was put into this situation but what was she to do?

Walking towards the living room Gabrielle picked up the house phone quickly dialing 113 before she lost the will.

"_113 what is your emergency?" _A monotonously voice drawled over the phone in Italian.

Gabrielle bit at her nails her nerves getting the better of her.

"Um y-y-yes can you send a police cruiser to my home immediately" She spoke softly hoping that the operator didn't think it was a false call since she didn't sound panicked.

"_Okay mam give me your address and I'll send one over right away." _

Gabrielle opened my mouth about to give the woman her address when she heard a knock at the door. Slightly surprised by the interruption, since no one usual came out to her and her mother's cabin, Gabrielle headed towards the front door. "Hold on please" Gabrielle spoke to the operator.

"_Is everything alright mam"_

"Yes it's just someone knocked on my door."

Looking through the peek hole of the door Gabrielle's surprise and nervousness grew as she saw no one at the door. Clicking the lock back Gabrielle peeked out of the crack of the door. Still seeing no one she fully opened the door. Cautiously looking around she noticed no one in sight. After her last bump in with the mysterious jet black haired man Gabrielle was extremely reluctant to go outside.

Finally her eye sight zeroed in on a sleek black box with a gold ribbon tied around it. Quickly she picked up the box, shut the door and clicked the bolt lock back into place breathing heavily.

"_Mam…mam! Is everything alright mam." _The usually calm operator called out in concern. With her attention fully on the box she sat the box down on the kitchen table. Gabrielle covered her nose at the horrid smell coming from within the box. The outside of the box was deceptively beautiful with its sleek black exterior however the smell was ghastly. Walking around the table she missed the dark figure looming just on the edge of the forest leering at her easily visible figure from the kitchen window.

"What is that God awful smell" Gabrielle mused to herself.

Sitting the crisp white card that came with the box she began to open the box immediately. Once the box was open and the contents of the box was revealed Gabrielle's expression went from curious and nervous to horror and hysteria. The smell is what hit her first then the content of what was in the box struck the final blow. A bellowing scream echoed through the house awakening her sick mother and sending the operator into a panic.

The phone fell from her hand hitting the floor with a thump, while this happened Gabrielle's knee's buckled from under her and she fell to the floor. In her hysteria she kicked the table over pushing it away from her person anything to get the item away from her.

"_Mam mam mam mam what's happening, what's going on…."_

Gabrielle only continued to scream and sob….

While all this went about the box tumbled to the floor the content of the box rolling from it. Out from the box was the lifeless head of the American that came on strongly to Gabrielle causing her to agree to a date. The head of the man rolled to the side revealing his still open pale and ghostly looking eyes. The head had peeling skin and newly decaying flesh. Dirt and maggots crawled from its mouth falling onto the kitchen floor eager to get back to the flesh that it feasted upon.

Gabrielle's heart pounded at a dangerous rate. Her palms began to sweat along with the top of her brow. Her breath came out in gasp, her lungs attempting to pull air into her body.

"IT'S A HEAD" Gabrielle screamed frantically pulling her knees up to her chest pulling herself into a tight ball and cringing into a corner.

"Gabrielle what's going on" She heard her frail mothers weak voice call out in slight panic but too weak to do much more than that.

"_Mam what's going on whose head?"_

"ITS'S HIS HEAD" Gabrielle continued to wail only hearing in a small part of her mind what the operator said about sending the police. Gabrielle only continued to scream and cry yelling the same thing over and over again her hysteric mind unable to process anything else. Finally she looked up out the window her eyes widening at the sight before her. It was the single most terrifying sight in her life. At the edge of the forest stood the man that constantly harassed her. His long jet black hair free from the clip, freely blowing with the wind, his pale flawless face shimmering slightly when the sun touched it. He wore his usual crisp expensive and beautifully tailored Armani suit. But the terrifying part of his image was his other worldly glowing red eyes that only seemed to growl brighter and his flashing fangs revealing his dark sadistic smirk. A smirk that told her that he knew exactly what he had done and was satisfied by her reaction. His eyes held satisfaction and triumph.

He gave a devilish wink before disappearing from her sight. Gabrielle frowned finally noticing the crisp card that had fallen to the flow in her hysteria. Slowly she reached out a trembling hand picking up the card and opening it.

_Bad things happen to disobedient little girls…this is only the beginning there is much more to come. Enjoy your date my sweet…_

_AV_

Instantly Gabrielle began to hyperventilate her chest heaving sobs dragging from her body. She felt the beginnings of a panic attack and was doing her best to fight the symptoms. Her breath began coming out in short little spurts; no matter how she tried she couldn't stop shaking. The darkness that accompanied these attacks was closing in. She tried in vain to force air into her lungs. Unable to call for help Gabrielle lied there helplessly on the kitchen floor. The crisp black card held tightly within her grasp as the darkness consumed her.

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_And oh, you love to hate me_

_Don't you, honey? I'm your sacrifice_


End file.
